Once Upon a Time
by YouWHO
Summary: My life once once a fairytale. I had a Prince, a life, and was happy. Now, me and the Prince hate each other period. Shane and me will never be together again. Ever. I think.
1. Once Upon a time

Once Upon a Time. These four words always seemed to be used in fairytales. You know the cheesy ones you hear as a kid? Have you noticed they always end in the characters riding into the sunset, into their happily ever after? I only wish that was me. Nope, this is not a fairytale, my fairytale is over, and no Happily ever after. So what went wrong? Well I did have a prince, at one time. Let's call him the Prince of Rock, shall we? Well, the Prince of Rock came from his castle to the lowly world of peasants and attended a camp. Let's call the camp, Camp Awesome.

Camp Awesome was, well, awesome. It was where you could be anyone. So here is where the Prince and his, supposed, love meet. Let's call his love, Loser. Now the Prince of Rock had some changing to do and, with the help of Loser, does. After Camp Awesome ends, Loser goes back to being a pumpkin and the Prince of Rock goes off to be a low-life, self-centered, brat of Popstar. Loser is left with nothing. Zip. No, wedding, no fairy god mother, and no happily ever after.

Well, that's the sugar coated story. Once upon a Time we were in love, madly. Well, lets call me the Loser now. Loser went to Camp Awesome the next year and felt out of place and never wants to go back to the rat infested place. Well, there are no rats. But it works and gets my point across. Loser since then has been "discovered" as a up and coming Princess and is going to have to face the Prince again at some point. The only problem is her is the self centered Prince has treated Loser like a monster since then.

Now, the non-sugar story. Shane hates me. I hate him. Period.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Okay this is the Prologue to my new story Once Upon a Time. I may update soon, I may not. I'm with family for the holidays. But my birthday is only eight days away! So I will update. You can review and tell me if you like it..Subtle hints, love them. : )_


	2. Hangman's Noose

"You'll be great, Mitchie!" My agent tried to assure me as I prepared to play my first concert, after my first CD. A lot of firsts for me. I grabbed my mic and waited for my cue. I wouldn't normally be nervous. No, I would be fine. Remember the Prince of Rock from earlier? He was out there. Shane would be watching me, perform for the first time. I kept reminding myself that even though he was out there I had to get used to him being in the same area as me. I was a guest teacher at Camp Rock, Camp Awesome, this year too. We were bound to run into each other soon anyway.

"Now introducing, Mitchie Torres!" I rushed on stage and the size of the crowd hit me. I introduced the first song and focused on certain areas avoiding the Private section. If I couldn't see him I can't freak out yet. I looked over in the wing and saw my agent give me two thumbs up. My agent wasn't a fairy god mother. He was far from it. Let's say he was my herder. He the one who thinks he is helping, but isn't in any way. Sort of like the kinder of the two evil step sisters.

"Goodnight everyone! I love you all!" I waved as I ran off stage. So the rising Princess went back to being a pumpkin. It was like it all the time. Onstage I was a Princess, and then off-stage I was the Pumpkin.

"Wonderful! We have some interviews still," he rambled off a list of magazines as I focused on not being seen by anyone. The rest of the night flew by fast and before I knew it I was asleep. My dreams were completely over run by the Prince of Rock.

_A few days later……_

In the world of the celebrities, or the Kingdom of the royals, there are two kinds of people. You were a star, a royal, or a nobody wannabe, Pumpkins. To the world I was Royal, to myself I was a pumpkin.

I had been up for hours as we raced to the studio for an interview. Interviews to me were like Princess training to my twisted, sugar coated alter ego. Required but a royal pain in the derrière. They ushered me inside and started lobbing make-up on my face. They corrected every imperfection that made me, well, me. After an hour of that they took me to wardrobe and tried to stuff me in a skimpy dress. I may seem compliant to everything, but not that. After a bit of arguing they agreed to allow me my choice. In just moments I was literally pushed onto the stage and the interview started.

"So, Miss Torres, how has life changed for you since your new CD?" The middle aged man took a sip of water and waited for my answer.

"Call me Mitchie. Since my CD, Known, I have noticed a wonderful response from my fans. They seem to love it and I can't wait to give them more." I flashed my smile as the audience applauded. They seem to think you answering a question gave them room to applaud. I could see if I had just cured cancer, or turned the Prince of Rock into a frog.

"Well, Mitchie, is it true you are already working on your next CD?" He turned to the audience to make them feel his fake surprise. He knew most of the answers already and I knew exactly what he was going to ask. The studio sent my agent the questions a week ago.

"I have actually. Thanks for asking. I don't know the title yet but it will be out sometime early next year." I laughed as I said it. Laughing apparently made you sound more real to the audience. I wanted to be real but some almighty King from somewhere made stars fake.

"My next question came from Sarah in Texas. Let's turn to the screen," he pointed to the screen behind us and I watched as a girl with dark brown hair and blue eyes came on.

"Hello, Mitchie. I am Sarah and I actually was at Camp Rock last year. I know you are teaching this year, too. That's not my question though. I know you and Shane Gray, sort of had a "Thing" for each other. What happened?" Stupid Sarah. She had to ask that.

"Well, Sarah, I am teaching this year and so is Shane. Maybe you should ask him when you see him. He'd be more than happy to tell you," I smiled trying not to yell at her to keep it to herself.

"Thanks. I'll do that." I could swear she smirked before the interview started back up.

"Mitchie, tell us your plans for this summer."

"Well, as I said already, I am teaching at Camp Rock. I also hope to do some recording and who knows, maybe a movie?" I looked as the audience clapped.

"No, I mean what about in your spare time? What will you be doing?"

"I'll be avoiding Shane." I held back a gasp. If there was one thing I shouldn't have said, it was that. It was like committing treason. I could hear the knot being tied around my neck already. I laughed playing it off as a joke. Fortunately the audience laughed along.

"That's all the time we have for today folks. Good luck to you, Mitchie. It was a joy having you. Tune in next week." I walked off stage and my furious agent was there waiting. Can you say, wicked step agent?

"How could you do that, Mitchie?" He said screaming as we walked down the hallway to my dressing room.

"Look, I slipped up okay?"

"Well don't slip up." I slammed the door in his face and changed into some baggy sweats and a tank top. I could care less right now. I grabbed my bag and someone helped me take my free gifts to the limo. Why me? In just two weeks I would have to face the snob of a Prince. Would I be ready?

_I know this chapter is a bit short. I swear they will get longer as it progresses. So review please. So yeah. Party like its 1875! : )_


End file.
